Kids
by drkng625
Summary: my first Teen Titans story. summary inside.r
1. Kids

Kids

Summary-Robin gets hurt during a fight with Slade. Batman finds out and decided to come visit along with some other Justice League members.

Disclaimer-I don't own any of these characters.

"Slade, you won't get away this time." Robin said while chasing Slade. On the contrary Robin I won't only get away with the money, but I am taking you again." Slade paused then began speaking. "Forever as my apprentice." Slade then stopped running and turned around to face Robin. Robin was going to fast to just stop. He started to skid to slow down. Slade didn't waste this opportunity when Robins defense went down. Slade punched Robin in the stomach; it sent Robin flying to the ground. Robin, though, quickly got up. "That's exactly what I want to see in my future apprentice." Slade said. " I'm going to take you down for sure this time." Robin said. Robin and Slade got into their fighting stances. Right before they got to fight sirens were heard in the background. "Well it seems that you gotten lucky today Robin. We haven't finished this yet, but you will be mine." Slade said before he threw a smoke bomb at Robin and disappeared. Robin was to close to dodge it. Soon the gas engulfed him. "Cough, cough." Robin was having a hard time trying to find his way out, but he couldn't see. "Dang it it's to thick to see and I'm going to suffocate if I can't find my way out. Lucky for him the other titans had seen and heard the explosion. "Robin!" Cyborg yelled. " Dude can you hear us." Beast boy said. "Friend Robin please answer." Starfire said. Raven though was looking for him by tracking his thoughts. "We need to go in and find him." Raven said. "Is he okay?" beast boy asked. " He won't be if we don't find him quick." Raven said. They ran into the smoke. Raven surrounded them in a black orb. "Good idea Raven. We probably can't breathe in here either." Cyborg said. Suddenly they saw a figure in the smoke they didn't know who it was. The figure coughed and then fell to the ground. They ran towards the figure and as they got closer the figure started to look familiar. "Robin? Robin!" cyborg yelled. They reached the figure and saw precisely what they didn't want to see. It was Robin, on the ground unconscious. "We have to get him back to the tower." Raven said. "Well lets go." Beast boy said.

so is it good. R&R


	2. a visit

Hi I'm back. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. My computer decided to crash.

Well I hope you like this chapter.

I'm really sorry but I write better this way for all you people who like spaced out lines.

Disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own any of these characters.

Back at the "T" tower 

"Robin please awaken." Starfire said. "He's not going to wake up anytime soon, Star." Beast Boy said. They were in the Med. Lab, while Raven and Cyborg where in the living room answering a call. "Let's go see who was calling." Beast boy said. The walked into the room when, they heard someone on the main screen. "Where is Robin?" the person said. "Um… he's unavailable right now." Cyborg said. "In other words you don't know where he is." He said. "No Batman, we know where he is.' Raven said. "Where?" Batman growled. "Friend Robin is in the Med…"Starfire started to say but Beast Boy covered her mouth. "He's working on an assignment." Cyborg said. "No he's not. Your lying I can see it in your face." Batman said. "_Sigh _Fine he's in the Medical lab." Raven said getting annoyed. "What happened!" Batman said. Before they could answer a voice from Batman side. "We can watch over the watch tower if you and some of the other Justice League want to go check on the Teen Titans. You need a break anyway." J'onn said. "Fine. I'll be there at noon tomorrow." Batman said turning back to the Teen Titans.

"Well o.k." Beast Boy said. "Glorious." Starfire said. With that the screen went blank. "Can you believe it? The Batman is coming to our tower. Our tower." Beast Boy said. Well you better start cleaning if you want to give a good impression." Raven said looking at the junk everywhere. "Your right." Cyborg said. "Well I'm going to bed and it seems that Starfire has already left." Raven said looking around to find no Starfire. Beast Boy and Cyborg stayed up till 10:00 cleaning. They checked up on Robin before going to sleep. Everyone was deep in sleep at midnight except for one person.

The next morning… 

Raven was the first one up, usually she was second, and she also overslept. "_Hmm something's wrong._" Raven thought. It was 11:15 in the morning. She decided to past the time away, before the other titans got up, by reading in the living room. When she passed the gym she heard a noise that startled her. _Snore_ She looked inside the gym, frowned, then went to go get Cyborg. "Cyborg." Raven said through the door. "What is it?" Cyborg said coming out of his room. "Look who I've found in the gym." Raven said. Cyborg ran to the gym. "Robin!" Cyborg yelled. Robin awoke with a start; he quickly got up and looked around. " Oh, Hi." Robin said. " You should be resting." Cyborg said. "I'm fine." Robin said. "No your not." Cyborg said. "Fine but don't expect me to go back into the medical lab. My room is okay for me." Robin said not in the mood to fight. "Dude what's with all the yelling?" Beast Boy said while coming in followed by Starfire. "Friend you are all right." Starfire said. " Yeah I'm okay." Robin said. "Do you guys know what time it is?" Raven said while walking out of the gym. " Of course it's five minutes till noon." Beast Boy said. " What? Hurry Beast Boy to the living room." Cyborg said. " I'll be in my room." Robin said. " I'll go and help Beast Boy and Cyborg." Starfire said. Robin walked into his room and collapsed on his bed once the doors closed. "Stayed up to late." Robin mumbled. Robin stood up and headed for the door. "_Maybe I should see what Beast boy and Cyborg was so worried about." _Robin thought. Just then his side felt like he was being stabbed. "Maybe Cyborg was right." Robin said as he got in a crouch position to ease the pain. His vision suddenly got blurry, he heard a knock on the door but as he took a step forward he collapsed on the floor. Someone came through the door. The person looked and quickly left to tell the others.

In the Teen Titans living room… 

"Oh my gosh." Beast Boy said as he saw some of the Justice League members. "So this is the famous Justice League you wished to meet and stayed up all night to clean for." Starfire said. Beast Boy and Cyborg blushed when Starfire said that. "Uh, yeah Star it is." Cyborg said. "Where's Robin?" Batman said. " Well Raven went to go get him." Beast Boy said. Just then Raven came in. "Robin didn't answer the door and I heard a loud crash. I didn't know the code to open his door so I went through it. He's on the floor, and he's in a lot of pain." Raven said. They quickly ran to Robin's room, where Cyborg punched in the emergency code. They went inside, Robin was on the floor clutching on to his side he didn't hear the door open. Cyborg quickly ran over and helped him up. "Don't worry I tripped I'm fine though." Robin said. Dude you got whacked by Slade and almost died." Beast Boy said. "You need to rest the other Titans said. "They're right you know." Flash said. Wonder Woman and Superman nodded in agreement. "What are they doing here?" Robin said looking at the Justice League. "Whoa, don't worry we're just here to check up on you all." Flash said. "Fine. I'll be in the investigating room." Robin said while leaving quickly. The rest of the Titans started to tell the Justice League that this is how he usual acts. They started to compare batman and Robin together. "Where is Batman anyway?" Wonder Woman said. Robin walked into the investigating room to find someone already occupying it. "What are you doing in here?" Robin said. " If you get injured this bad again, then you'll be coming back to Gotham." Batman said. "No way." Robin said as he moved to his computer to work on finding Slade. "You need to rest." Batman said noticing how Robin subconsciously held on to his side. "No I'm fine." Robin said. "I didn't mean for it to sound as a request, it was a command." Batman said. Robin was about to say something when Cyborg came in. "someone's on the main screen, but none of us could bring up the visual. He keeps asking for you." Cyborg said. Robin and Batman followed Cyborg into the living room. Robin managed to get the visual up. A very familiar face came on the screen. "Hello Robin." He said.

Well I'm not a very good writer but I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
